


Drabble #1

by tygermine



Series: Dramione Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Getting Together, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Prompt: They would not approve
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641019
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Drabble #1

"I have a brilliant, cunning idea!" Ron burst into Harry's office one morning.

  
"I see you've been watching Black Adder." He leans back in his seat and runs his hands through his hair to rest behind his head. "Go on then, what's this cunning idea?"

  
Ron waved his hands as he spoke. "You know how 'Mione and Malfoy are always fighting no matter where they are?"

  
Harry nods.

  
"Right, so, Ginny may have said something about locking them in a room to sort it out. So, we have a store room, they'll be here in a few minutes and I have the keys!" He waved the bunch of keys to demonstrate.

  
Harry shook his head. "They'll never approve."

Ron smirked. "Come on Harry. Surely by now we've established that we're more of the ask forgiveness than permission type."

  
"I have a meeting on the other side of the city. Best of luck. What do you want on your tombstone?"

  
Ron simply shrugged. He knew it would work.

What he hadn't expected when he let them out of the storeroom two hours later was a row of love bites along Malfoys neck.

He didn't go around biting his friends, but maybe it was a Slytherin thing.


End file.
